A Trip through the Well
by Hanyou of the Grimms
Summary: The Grimm family goes on a trip to Tokyo. Relda decides to take a trip to Tokyo so she can finally finish what her and Basil started. While there they come across a sacred well, an ancient tree and feudal fairy tale. Rated T for minor course language in later chapters. There will be lots of expected and unexpected couples. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Most likely no one is ever going to read this, but I had an idea, and I like it. At least this way I don't have to worry about posting often. : D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or InuYasha. I really wish I did. **

**A New Adventure:**

Relda walked into the kitchen with a grin plastered on her face, and a map in her hand. She spread it across the table, and called everyone to the room. On the map was a picture of two globes. Each country on the map had a sticker on it. All accept one.

"What do you want, Old Lady? I was in the middle of collecting tar." Puck said, as he walked in. The others were behind him.

Relda looked up. Disregarding Puck's rudeness she almost shouted with glee, "Were going to Japan!" After a mixture of groans (mostly coming from Henry) and cheers, she continued (in a somewhat calmer voice), "As you know Basil and I traveled the world. Unfortunately we were forced to end our journey before we were able to finish, due to the Scarlet Hand. Basil died before we could continue. Now that the Scarlet Hand has been defeated, I was hoping all of you would come with me to finish what Basil and I started."

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Puck broke it by screaming, "Were going to Japan!"

An hour later everyone was packing. They would drive to the airport tomorrow, and be in Japan by Thursday morning. They would be staying at the Chisun Ueno hotel, in Taito. The family would be staying for a week. Everyone went to bed, excited for the day to come.

**AN: This is really short, but that's only because it's the first chapter, and I needed a good set up. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter :**

It was seven a.m. Sabrina had just woken up. Sabrina had woken up to the sound of her alarms as usual. Following her morning schedule, she had gotten out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting change she grabbed her brush out of her dresser drawer, and walked over to the mirror. Her blond hair now had an inch thick, pink streak going down the left side.

"Puck, get in this room, NOW!" Sabrina screamed so loud it woke Daphne.

Puck flew in the room within seconds; his smirk trademark smirk spread across his face, "You called, Ugly."

"Why is my hair pink?" Sabrina asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills up Puck's spine.

"Technically only an inch of your hair is pink."

"Way is an inch of my hair pink?"

"Because I ran out of pink die before I could do the rest."

Sabrina lost it. "Why would you dye my hair anyway, especially since we're going to Japan? I don't want more people thinking I'm abnormal because of you."

"Grimm, hate to break it to you but you are abnormal. And actually since most people in Tokyo dye their hair funny colors anyway you won't be any more abnormal than you usually are."

"You know what? I'm not going to bother with you. Leave so I can get ready." Sabrina sighed.

Daphne was now up and dressed, and standing next to her sister. "I think you look totally Punk Rock!"

"That's reassuring." Sabrina said, sarcastically.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever; Puck, has Granny made breakfast yet?"

"Two things, one yes, and two race you down stairs." Puck said the last part, as he raced towards the stairs.

Sabrina didn't bother to get breakfast; she probably wouldn't eat it anyway. Instead she packed her suit case the rest of the way. By the time she was done it had doubled in size. Next to pack was her carry on. In a medium size blue gym bag she packed: a hair brush, her IPod, her phone, and extra outfit, her journal, a pen, a pencil, colored pencils, a sketch pad, a jacket, a bottle of Advil, fifty dollars, chap-stick, her toothbrush, toothpaste, two books, two pairs of ear buds, and snacks (fun size packs of cheese-its, fruit snacks, Chex mix, and a snickers bar).

With nothing left to pack she went down stairs and into the living room where everyone was. Sabrina took a seat next to Daphne and watched "Full House" with everyone else. A while later Granny walked it.

"Who wants to learn where they sit?" Granny asked.

Daphne grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. "I do. I do!"

Okay, well I managed to keep everyone together. The plane has rows of two and three seats so we have three whole rows occupied. In one row we'll have Daphne, Mr. Canis, and I. Across from us will be Sabrina and Puck, and in the last will be Jake, Henry, and Veronica." She handed everyone a ticket. "Now don't lose them or you won't be able to get on the plane."

Sabrina was horrified. "Granny, can I please switch seats? Can I have any other seat but this one? I don't know if I'll be able to survive thirteen hours of Puck."

Puck looped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Grimm; they'll confiscate my prank supplies at the check point."

"It's a two hour drive to the airport, and we have five O'clock flight so be ready to leave by three."

Sabrina fell back onto the couch. She was suddenly exhausted. She climbed the stairs to her room. The last thing she did before she fell asleep was set an alarm for 2:30.

Later she awoke to her alarm. She redid her hair and changed into a pair of jeggings, and a blue T-shirt. She walked down stairs to see everyone going through their checklists of things they needed to do before they left, and what they had to bring. Then Sabrina walked back upstairs and did the same as everyone else; check her things.

They got into the minivan Veronica and Henry bought last year and were off to the air port soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The ride to the airport was smoother than expected. The hardest part was getting Puck to stop poking Sabrina, and blaming it on Daphne, who sat between them. He finally stopped when Sabrina told she would clip his wings and throw him out the window of the plane. They got to the airport, and got in line to check their bags. Puck was the last to go up. His box was filled with more than just his shoes. Inside the plastic box where people loose items for inspection, were several round objects that omitted a foul odor.

The security guard held her nose, "What are these things."

"They're glop grenades. The ones you holding are filled with mayonnaise, donkey hair, and some stuff I found clogging the drain." Puck answered proudly.

The security guard gagged and asked, "Why in the world would you put those things together?"

"So I can throw them at people, duh."

She shook her head, "Whatever you can't take them on the plane."

"What do you mean I can't take them on the plane?! I worked hard on those, and I don't work very hard on just anything, you know. Heck I don't work much at all."

"You still can't bring them on the plane."

Before they could argue any further, Sabrina grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along.

"We'll be on our way now, thank you." She said to the security woman.

They boarded the plane at exactly at 5:00 and took of a few minutes later and took off a few minutes later. On the plane, everyone was in their itchy, blue seats. Daphne was listening to music, while Granny was looking through Japanese tour guide, and Mr. Canis was sitting with his eyes closed. Henry was playing on his phone, and Veronica was tending to Basil. Puck had his face pressed up against the window, and Sabrina was reading.

Puck turned away from the window, "Sabrina, do they have Starbucks in Tokyo?"

"Puck, do you really want to know or are you lust trying to bug me?"

He smirked, "I think a bit of both."

"Whatever. If you really want to know, I'll look it up. At least it will give me something to do." She said, pulling up the screen of her laptop.

Five minutes later she said, "Yes there is Starbucks in Japan. Six of them actually; five of them have wireless hot spots, and one of them has Starbucks Reserve."

"That's good, because I don't think I could live without a good cup of Starbucks coffee. Don't get me wrong; the Old Lady's food is amazing, but bright pink coffee is not the best."

Sabrina cringed, "Hey, Granny."

"Yes, liebling what is it?"

"Since we're going on vacation I think you should take a break from cooking. It must be tiring to cook three times a day, every day. After all this is your vacation too, and you should be out absorbing the culture, and learning new recipes."

"That's very considerate of you, Sabrina. I think I will. Now that you mention it there is a dish I heard of called hachinoko. It is fried bee larva seasoned with sugar and soy sauce." Granny's face lit up as she thought of the different and unusual _foods_ she could make.

Sabrina cringed, and turned back to her computer while muttering a slight and sarcastic, "Yay!"

Puck leaned over and whispered in Sabrina's ear, "Even I wouldn't eat that."

"What, you don't like soy sauce?" She asked, playfully.

"Oh come on, Grimm. I don't eat anything that has or has once had wings."

"What about chicken, or turkey, or any other bird you eat?"

"Okay fine, I don't eat anything with insect wings."

"What about that time you eat a fly?"

"Technically I didn't eat that fly; the spider did."

"I remember now. You wanted to figure out why the old lady swallowed the fly so you tried to recreate what happened."

"The only thing I gained from that experiment was kick from a horse."

"Well it could be a good thing the horse kicked you. I mean you could have died."

"Maybe, but I do have a bigger stomach than a human old lady."

"Yeah, but a horse? And since when do horses catch cows, anyway?"

"How does a cow catch a dog? That's what I want to know?"

"When we get back we should ask the old lady who lived in a shoe. I heard they were really close."

"Is she still in Ferryport? I thought she moved out."

"No, only some of her kids moved. I think she runs the shoe store. You know the one next to Muffin Man's."

"Oh, I remember now. Have you ever been there? I hear it's pretty good."

"No. I want to go, though. They have a whole dessert bar."

"I'll take you when we get then."

"Li-like a d-date?" Sabrina stuttered, as her cheeks tinted pink.

He winked, "Only if you want it to be, Grimm."

That was the end of the conversation. It was getting late anyway and Sabrina was getting drowsy. She made herself relatively comfortable and fell asleep. Next to her Puck dozed off as well.

Sabrina woke up to a flash in her face. She was surprised to see Daphne standing in front of her with a camera in one hand and the other in her mouth. As she sat up she realized what had gotten her sister so excited. While she and Puck had been sleeping Sabrina's head had made its way to Puck's shoulder, and in return his head was now resting atop her own.

Sabrina nudged Puck awake, and he lifted his head, allowing her to move it.

"Daphne," Sabrina said, slowly, "Why do you have that camera."

"So I can put the pictures I took, and put them on Facebook, add them to the Vacation Scrapbook, and my own personal _To show to Puck and Sabrina's kids when they ask me about their parents when they were younger _Scrapbook."

Puck, not fully registering what was going on, asked, "You have a scrapbook specifically dedicated to showing our children?"

"Yes, I do, and now I have some more pictures to put in it."

"Can I see the pictures?" Sabrina asked, sweetly.

"Yes you can, Brina. Can I just have a second first?" Sadly for Sabrina the Camera connected directly to the internet, and several social network websites. "Okay, Brina you can see them now. I have internet backup."

_Well that completely defeats the purpose of smashing the camera, _Sabrina though, as she looked at the pictures. There were three pictures in all. The first one was just the two laying on each other. The next was of them holding hands in their sleep. The last one was the worst; Sabrina's arms were wrapped around Puck's torso, as she snuggled closer in to his neck and chest.

"My life is over." Sabrina grumbled.

Her grumbling was cut off by a voice over the speaker. "Please put your trays in the upright position, buckle yourself in, and turn off all electronic devices. We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan, shortly. Thank you for flying New York Airlines, and have a great day."

They walked out of the plane, got their luggage as Henry got the car. They had it flown out so they didn't have to rent one.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but this is my longest chapter ever 1770 words, not including the AN! Thank you to those who reviewed, liked, and favorite, too. It really makes me happy. See you soon, and enjoy the chapter. :D**

Chapter 4:

Everyone got to the hotel about half an hour later. Granny had gotten four rooms. In other words, one room for every two people.

"Veronica and Henry will be in room 126. Daphne and I will be in room 128. Mr. Canis and Jake will be in room 125. Puck and Sabrina will be in room 127." Granny announced.

"Why do I have to be stuck with Puck for this entire trip? It's bad enough I'm probably going to have to sit with him on the plane going home too." Sabrina whined.

"One, Mr. Canis won't be able to put up with Puck. Two, Daphne is too young to be without an adult. Three, Puck and Daphne are the only two who can put up with you." Granny said.

Sabrina _harrumphed, _but kept her mouth closed.

Sabrina walked in the room, and gasped at what she saw. The walls of the room were a light tan color, and in one wall a square of red glass was built in. In front of the panel were two beds. The sheets had golden trimming, and a matching bed skirt. A chocolate-brown, wooden night stand was in between the beds. Behind matching golden curtains there was a clear sliding door that led to a balcony. Opposite of the bed was a desk with a TV on it, and a built-in mini fridge. A small, chocolate-brown, round table was off to the side. Two chairs were around the table. The chairs were made of a matching chocolate-brown wood, and eggshell colored material that covered the back and seat of the chair.

Sabrina walked the rest or the way in with Puck right behind her. The first thing they did was belly flop on to their own separate beds. "This room is so awesome." Puck said, with his head deep into the soft pillows of his bed.

"Uh huh." Sabrina said, very relaxed, in her bed.

"Who's hungry?" Granny asked, as she walked into their room.

Puck was out of bed within second. "I am!" He said.

They went to a traditional Japanese restaurant that they had passed on the way to the hotel. "Well since it's only 8:04," Granny started, "we should probably gat breakfast."

A waiter stopped at their table, and Granny asked "Do have any suggestions for breakfast?"

Luckily the waiter was bilingual. In a thick Japanese accent he said, "Traditional Japanese breakfast is steamed rice, miso soup, and an arrangement of side dishes such as Natto, Nori, Tamagoyaki, Broiled Fish, and Tsukemono."

"Thank you, could you, please, bring that for eight?" Granny said.

"Does anyone know what half of those foods he listed are?" Sabrina said.

Puck was the first to comment with, "I don't care as long as it's food."

"Do you even taste what you're eating?"

"Yes, I'm just too concentrated on eating to notice."

Granny piped up with, "Well you're going to have to slow down some, because we're all going to learn how to use chopsticks."

"Sabrina and I already know how to use chopsticks." Daphne said.

"Where did you two learn? I couldn't teach you, and I don't think your mother knows how." Henry asked.

"Oh I remember now." Sabrina said, cringing, "The Lings."

"They gave us chopsticks, and a bowl of rice, everyday. We taught ourselves."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if they let us out of the room, and gave us more than one bowl of rice a day."

"Yeah." Daphne agreed.

Then Sabrina smiled. "Hey Daphne, do you remember how we escaped?"

Daphne giggled, "Yeah, I do. Do you remember the look on Mrs. Ling's face when she saw us in the court-yard?"

"The best thing in the world has to be a fat, Chinese woman, running after you, screaming in Chinese." Both girls started laughing their butts off until the waiter came back with food.

Each person was given a bowl of steamed rice, and a bowl of miso soup. In the middle of the table, the waiter laid out several bowls and dishes of food. Finally he set down a few cups of soy sauce, and asked, "Would you like anything else?"

"You know what? We forgot to order our drinks. May I have some tea, please?"

Everyone went around the table and said what they wanted. Mr. Canis wanted water. Uncle Jake and Henry both wanted coke. Veronica asked for a glass of orange juice, and Daphne asked for apple juice. Sabrina and puck had both asked for sprite at the same time, causing both their cheeks to tint pink. Their drinks arrived a few minutes later.

Puck had picked up his chopsticks, but didn't make much progress. "They're broken." He told Sabrina.

"Puck, give me your hand." He did as he was told, and she rearranged the chopsticks in his finger so he would be able to use them. Her cheeks were lightly sprinkled with pink. _His hands are so soft and warm. _Sabrina thought as she moved his finger. "Now watch me." She demonstrated by eating some broiled fish.

"Uh thanks, Grimm."

Sabrina looked up to face him, but dropped it as soon as she realized everyone at the table watching her. "You're welcome."

After everyone ate, they went off to the hotel. Sabrina and Puck went into their room. "So what do you want to do?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. Do you want just go walk around?"

"Sure. We have to tell my dad first, though."

"Fine, but I want to go flying."

"You can fly us back."

"Fine."

"I want to get dressed first, ok? We've been in these clothes since we got on the plane."

"Yeah, I need to shower too." Puck said. He had finally started changing and bathing every day, when he turned thirteen.

"I'll shower tonight. You have twenty minutes, so hurry up."

"I only need fifteen."

Puck went in to the bathroom, and took a shower while Sabrina decided on what to wear. She decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and blue converse high-tops. She also had a brown, shoulder strap mini-purse. Puck walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in strait leg blue jeans, his new green hoodie, and green converse. They both froze for a second as they took in each other's appearances. Then they realized what they were doing, and turned away.

"So, um, let's go." A red-faced Sabrina said. Puck nodded his head, and they walked out.

They walked out of the room and across the hall to Sabrina's parents' room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It did a few moments later. Henry answered the door, and said, "What do need, sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Puck and I are going to go for a walk." She told him.

"Where, exactly are you waking to? You can't just walk all over Tokyo."

"I know. I was thinking about going to an old shrine. I think there's one a few blocks away, and there's a story about a Sacred Tree, that I want to hear."

"That's fine, but be back by lunch, and stay close to Puck. Just don't stay to close."

"Alright; I love you, bye."

They walked away and out of the hotel. It was a short walk to the shrine, but by the time they had gotten to the top of the steps, Sabrina wished she had let Puck fly them up. When she finally caught her breath, she started to walk around. She stopped at a tree.

The tree was tall and strong, but at the center of it was a large scar. _What could have made such a big scar on a tree like this one? _Sabrina thought.

Just then a girl, about their age (15), walked up the steps. She was wearing a green skirt that stopped right before her knees, a shirt with a green collar, and a red tie coming out of the collar. She had a yellow backpack on her shoulder. She looked like she was in a rush.

"Can I, uh help you?" She asked.

Sabrina turned around, just now noticing the girl. "Oh um, no thanks, we just came to look around. Isn't this the Higurashi Shrine?" She asked.

"Yes this is, and I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl, Kagome, said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sabrina Grimm, and this is…Robin Goodfellow." Sabrina said, while gesturing to Puck, and using his alias; the girl may be from Japan but it is best not to take chances. "I didn't know anyone actually lived here."

"It's alright, you couldn't have known. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

"That would be great, thanks." They both followed the girl to a large, traditional-looking building. She opened the sliding, took off her shoes, and stepped inside. Puck and Sabrina followed example.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome called.

A little boy, who looked about ten, walked in. "Hey sis, who are they?" he asked.

"Souta, this is Sabrina," she said, while gesturing to her, "And this is Robin. They came to look around the shrine. Sabrina, Puck, this is Souta, my kid brother."

"Well Mom's at the store and Gramps is in the shop."

"OK, thanks"

Souta went up a staircase, and the rest of them went into a dining room. Kagome got everyone a cup of tea. "The tree you were looking at earlier, it's The Sacred Tree. It's been around for at least 500 years." Kagome told them.

"What about that scar, though? What could have made it?" Sabrina asked.

Kagome tensed. "No one knows. Anyway, I have to go. Feel free to explore the shrine."

The three of them left. Kagome walked off. "We're going to follow her, aren't we?" Puck said.

"How'd you know?"

"All of you Grimms get that same look on your face, every time you're about to get involved in a mystery."

"Whatever." With that the two set off to follow the girl.

They followed Kagome to an old building. She went inside, and closed the sliding doors behind her. When Puck and Sabrina walked in, they couldn't find her anywhere. The only thing there was an old well.

"Where'd she go?" Puck asked.

Sabrina didn't have time to answer, before she fell in to the well.

"Sabrina." Puck called, down the well. There was no answer. "Hey I thought this was supposed to be a vacation for me to, but no, I have to save your sorry butt in Japan too." With that Puck unfurled his wings, and dove in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When he reached the bottom of the well, Puck was surprised to find that Sabrina wasn't there. He was even more surprised when a blue, starry light engulfed him from head to toe.

A few minutes later the blue light disappeared. Puck looked around; the well was suddenly overgrown with roots, and instead of a roof above his head he found a clear blue sky.

"What the hell just happened?" Was all Puck could say.

Then he heard someone calling. "Hello; is anyone here!" It was Sabrina.

Puck flew out of the well. Sabrina was wandering around the small clearing that they had appeared in. "Hey, Grimm do you know what just happened?"

"Not a clue. What do you want do now?" Sabrina replied.

Puck though for a moment "Let's fly around, maybe Kagome fell down too."

"Or maybe she knows what happened, and where in the world we are."

Puck flew over to Sabrina, and scooped her up. They flew for awhile. Meanwhile Sabrina's thoughts racked her brain. _Where did Kagome go? Did she go down the well? If she did, how did she get away so fast? She was only out of our sights for a minute, if that! _

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted when Puck pointed out a small village. "There's a village." He said. "It looks so old, and new at the same time. Like if they were built last month, but it's out of date." Sabrina looked down only to find that Puck was right. They landed near the forest, to avoid people seeing Pucks wings.  
_

Meanwhile on the other side of the well, Henry was getting worried. It was already 2:00. Sabrina and Puck were supposed to be back there two hours ago, and neither Sabrina nor Puck had answered their cell phones. (Not exactly great cell service 500 years ago.)

"Where are they?!" Henry almost shouted.

Veronica put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. It's not like they got kidnapped or something."

"Maybe they went on a date!" Daphne suggested.

Her father's face darkened, as he whispered under his breath, "Please let them have gotten kidnapped. Please let them have gotten kidnapped. Please let them have gotten kidnapped."

That earned him a slap on the back of the head from Veronica. "Come on we'll go look for them. Where did they say they were going?"

"Brina said there was a shrine she wanted to see. She said it was a few blocks away from here."

"Then that's where we'll start" Veronica said. She grabbed her purse and her husband. They walked down the hallway, and disappeared into lobby.  
_

Puck and Sabrina walked into the village. There were wooden huts all around. People and children wore kimonos, baggy shirts and pants.

Then Puck saw something that didn't belong; a bright pink bike. "Sabrina, look." He said, pointing.

They walked to it. The bike was leaning against a hut. Just then Kagome walked out of the hut. She was laughing, and a little boy with…a fox tail...and feat was sitting on her shoulder. He was happily sucking on a lollipop.

Sabrina stared at her. "Kagome! Where the heck are we? How did we get there?"

Kagome froze. "How did you get here?"

Puck said, "Same as you; the well."

Just then they heard someone call. "Hey Kagome what's the hold up."

A boy walked out. He looked pretty normal, except for his silver hair and matching dog ears.

"Hey he has ears." Puck stated the obvious.

Sabrina slapped him over the head. "No, shit Sherlock."

Kagome was dumbstruck. Two modern day humans just fell 500 years into the past, saw a demons and half-demons, and they weren't even shocked. "Come in and I'll explain what happened." Kagome said.

They followed her into the hut. Inside the hut the hut they saw three other people. One of them was a man who looked like a monk or some sort of spiritual person. Another was woman, holding a two-tailed cat. The last was an old woman with an eye-patch. They all stared at them.

Veronica and Henry had searched for hours. They didn't even find a trace of where the two teens had gone.

"Where could they have gone?" Henry asked, sighing for the millionth time today.

"Don't worry honey. She's with Puck; he'll protect her. They probably got lost, or something. We are in Tokyo, so I doubt anything magic related happened." Veronica comforted.

"I can't help being worried about my daughter."

"Well quit your moping and relax. Puck is with her. She'll be fine."

"So," Kagome stared, "Wow how do you start explaining this kind of thing?"

Everyone in the room had gathered into a circle, and was now trying to figure out what was going on.

Sabrina was getting impatient, "Okay how 'bout this. We ask questions and you answer them. Question one: where the heck are we?"

"I'll answer your questions, but I have a few of my own that you need to answer."

"Fine, now answer the question."

"You're in Japan. Only five hundred years in the past. My turn, why are you not shocked? You just found out your five hundred years into the past; there's a boy with dog ears, and a little boy with a tail and fox feat."

"We've seen weirder. How'd we get here?"

"The well is a portal, but only some people can pass through. I have no idea how you two were able to pass through. So far you, Robin, InuYasha and I are the only ones who can pass through. He's the one with dog ears. What do you mean by weirder things?"

"I am a Grimm. My family and some others are fairy-tale detectives. Most fairy-tales are real. Like fairies. Robin's real name is Puck. He's from a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. Puck spread your wings." Puck did as he was told, revealing his magnificent, pink, insect wings. "Why do people have animal features?"

Kagome was still looking at Puck. "InuYasha is half dog demon, and Shippo, the little boy, if a fox demon. Can I touch his wings?"

"You can touch his wings if I can rub his ears."

"Hey don't I get a say in who plays with my body parts?!" Puck and InuYasha both yelled.

The two girls replied with a simple "No." and proceeded to stand up. Kagome went over to puck and carefully stroked his wings, while Sabrina crossed the room to InuYasha, and began rubbing his ears. InuYasha involuntarily purred. Puck shivered at the touch on his sensitive wings.

After a few minutes passed the woman with the demon cat said, "Um can we continue?"

"Oh, yeah." Sabrina said, "Well it's my turn, but I ran out of questions so…who are you people?"

Kagome jumped up, "Oh right. This is Sango; she's a demon slayer. The cat on her lap is a demon named Kilala, she can grow and fly. Then there's Kaede, a priestess. Of course InuYasha and Shippo are with us. Finally, here is Miroku…where did he go?"

They looked around only to find Miroku kneeling in front of Sabrina. "Would you do me the great honor of bearing me a son?" He asked.

The next thing they knew Miroku was on the ground with a fist in his cheek, a foot on his nose, and a giant boomerang on his forehead. A moment later Puck removed his foot, Sabrina took her fist, and Sango removed her boomerang.

"Is he dead?" Sabrina asked. As she bent to feel for a pulse, she suddenly felt something run over her behind. "No he's not, but you will be soon! What kind of monk asks a fifteen year old girl to give birth to his child right before grabbing their ass?" Sabrina screamed at him, still ramming pushing her foot deeper into his face.

"I can't help it. The hand is cursed." He weakly tried to defend himself.

Meanwhile Puck was amazed by the giant weapon. "Wow, what is that thing?" he asked Sango.

"What you mean my Hiraikotsu?" She said.

"No, I'm talking about the giant boomerang in your hand."

"Stupid that is the Hiraikotsu." Sabrina told him, at the same time hitting his head.

"Okay well, I have one last question. How do we get home?"

Kagome turned to her. She had forgotten that they would want to go back to their time. For some reason she was upset. "Oh yeah, just jump back down the well. I'll take you back."

"I'll go too." InuYasha offered. Kagome nodded in response, and they set off towards the well.

It wasn't long before the group came across the clearing the well was in. Right as they were finished saying goodbye a dark cloud appeared over head. Everyone got ready to battle. InuYasha took out a sword, Kagome quivered an arrow, Puck pulled out his wooden sword, and Sabrina found an abandoned suit of armor which she took the sword from.

"I see you've brought some friends from your time, Kagome." A mysteries voice came from the ominous clouds.

"Leave them alone Naraku, they have nothing to do with you!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged towards the cloud.

His sword did nothing to stop the dark presents, but as the arrow from Kagome's flew the darkness faded. A pink orb was revealed, and inside was a man with who looked as if he would eat your heart out and not even feel guilt afterwards. Though he looked relatively human the bones coming out of his arms and back suggested otherwise. His whole demeanor was frightening.

The battle went on and everyone tried their best to break the barrier surrounding this person of evil. The name Naraku would forever send chills up the spines of the four teens. Then all of a sudden as Sabrina struck her first direct hit to the orb…it shattered. Everyone stood, stunned at what had just occurred. Naraku however snapped out of it. He grabbed Sabrina's wrist, and released a puff of deadly miasma. When it cleared the only trace of the two was Naraku's echoing voice. "Can't have a girl with that kind of power on the loose, now can we?" The voice said before letting out a sickening laugh, and fading into the wind.

Now all you could here was Puck shouting Sabrina's name.

Then Puck got quiet. He turned to Kagome and InuYasha. "I want to know everything you know about that monster who just took Sabrina! Then we are going to find him, kill him, and get her back!" His voice rose with each word.

"Puck relax, we'll get her back."

"Your damn, right we're going to get her back!"

"Feh, relax. So your girlfriend got kidnapped. We'll get her back so keep your head on." InuYasha piped up.

"Ugly is not my girlfriend!"

"Why are you so worried, then?" InuYasha retorted.

"Because uh…I need someone to prank, and she's a really good target."

"Right, so have you kissed her."

"Only one time! ...oh wait. I wasn't supposed to say that. Sabrina's going to kill me. This is going to be worse than when I glued that basket ball to her head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we need a plan to save your girlfriend so come on."

Puck sighed, but flew towards the village, while InuYasha ran with Kagome on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At Kaede's house, the group told Puck all about this evil man named Naraku.

Apparently he had once been the vile human thief, Onigumo, but then he was badly burned and could no longer take care or even move himself. A priestess named Kikyo, who was Kaede's older sister and care taker of the Jewel, took care of him. Onigumo developed a love for Kikyo. This ate at him. Finally he couldn't take it. He asked a hundred demons to feast on his flesh and soul in return for an able body. This backfired though, and Naraku was born. Naraku is now a very powerful half-demon who wants the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls so that he can become full demon. The Jewel was whole before Kagome accidently shattered it with a sacred arrow. Now it is there mission to retrieve the jewel shards and complete the jewel. Along the way they came across Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. All but Shippo had previously been affected by Naraku. Miroku now has a wind tunnel in his right hand that will one day such him and everything else in its path up, unless he can defeat Naraku. Sango's entire village was destroyed because of Naraku. Now she wants revenge, and her brother back. Her brother, Kohaku, was revived by a tainted Sacred Jewel shard, form Naraku. Now he is forced to act on Naraku's will.

"Okay. Now how do we find Sabrina?" Puck asked.

Kagome looked down. "We don't know. We've never been able to find his castle before, except when it was a trap."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "There was one other time."

Both Puck and Kagome stared at him. "Huh" was the only thing that came out of their mouths.

"Remember, Kagome it was the first time he became human. How do you forget that? Sesshomaru was almost eaten!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Kagome said, thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And who's Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha looked at him. To be honest he had completely forgot Puck was there. "The point is when Naraku knows he has a weakness he goes into his human form to become stronger. If I'm right, Naraku's barrier will be down. Think about it; if he knows there's something that can destroy his barrier he'll want to be stronger, and o get stronger he'll have to become human."

"Wow, InuYasha, your right!" Kagome said, though it was more like a squeal.

"Now all we have to do is wait." InuYasha said.

Puck sighed heavily. "Great, more time wasted." Though he was upset, he complied and sat still, but the whole time he was thinking of Sabrina.

Only twenty minutes later, InuYasha's ears began to twitch, and his nose wiggled. "I can smell him." He said. The next thing Puck knew, InuYasha was on his hands and knees sniffing around. The entire group, other than Kaede had started walking behind InuYasha. Finally, they reached a huge (for the time period anyway) castle.

Puck spread his wings and flew towards the building. Suddenly the wind turned against him, and his wings couldn't fight against it. He was just getting up from his spot in the ground when a woman, seemingly unaffected by the strong wind, flew out on a giant feather. The woman had dark hair and red eyes that were sad and evil. She wore a maroon and white striped kimono, and green circles. She also held a white fan with two maroon stripes at the top.

She only glanced at Puck. "Who the fuck is she?!" Puck asked, Kagome.

Before Kagome could get a word out, the woman answered, "I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. I would ask who you are except it won't matter in a few minutes, because you'll be dead." Her voice rose as she sent a gust of wind towards the recently air born Puck.

He slammed into the castle, knocking down one wall. "Puck! Are you alright?!" Kagome called from her position next to InuYasha.

"Some lousy wind isn't gonna get me out of the fight." Puck called. He was now up and his sword was out.

InuYasha glanced at him. "Go find Sabrina. We have his under control." Puck only nodded in response before he ran back towards the fallen wall.

"That's not going to happen! Dance of Blades!" As Kagura yelled this, and waved her fan three blades of light and wind shot out of her fan and straight towards Puck. He couldn't dodge. Instead he did the next thing that came to mind. He spun on his heels and before you could blink he could no longer be seen.

"Where is he?!" Kagura shouted. Before she could make another move, three long, yellow scars lashed out across the sky. Now Kagura didn't have time to find Puck; she had to focus on not being destroyed by InuYasha and Kagome.

Little did they know that Puck had not disappeared, instead, he had transformed into a Ladybug. He crawled inside, and took flight. After searching until his wings hurt he turned back into his human form. He walked further until he came to another door, which he opened like he had the rest of them. This one was different though. This one had Sabrina in it. He walked over to her sleeping body.

"Grimm…" He whispered, as he shook her shoulder a little bit. "Grimm…Grimm…Get your ass up!" He finally yelled. Nothing; she didn't even stir. _Oh well. You better not wake up and scream at me. _He though as he picked the sleeping girl up bridal style. Her arms snaked their way around his neck, but that was all.

Puck walked out of the building with Sabrina in his arms. Outside, he found Kagome and InuYasha walking towards the building. "What happened?" Puck asked.

"Kagura ran away." InuYasha stated, simply.

"Is Sabrina alright?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. She won't wake up, and she hardly even reacted when I screamed or picked her up." Puck said; you could hear the worry in his voice and see it in his eyes. Though, you couldn't see them at the moment because they were so intensely trained on Sabrina seemingly lifeless face.


End file.
